


Jealousy Is All the Fun You Think They Had

by halotolerant



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Pre-Slash, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-01
Updated: 2010-10-01
Packaged: 2017-10-12 08:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/122924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halotolerant/pseuds/halotolerant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt was the title quote (Erica Jong) from Drayce</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy Is All the Fun You Think They Had

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Draycevixen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycevixen/gifts).



The guy is called Ferguson. He's Northern Irish and apparently it turns out him and Bodie both went to the same fish and chip shop, or pub or something in some Belfast barbed-wire outskirt back in the day.

So they get on, which is great actually because Bodie is the textbook definition of 'difficult to assign' and the locker-room standard of 'fucking impossible', something Ray never understood once he'd met him; "Yeah, but he's alright with you," Fred Brown had pointed out, sounding slightly mystified, early on in the job when Ray got invited to work drinking and Bodie still wasn't being. Over time apparently Ray had a good influence, because Bodie went to most things now, but people still didn't seem to expect to get on with him, and everyone had no doubt been sorry for Ferguson, newest recruit in the service and stuck with a still-twitchy Bodie whilst his partner recovered from being shot.

But Bodie and Ferguson get on, which has to be a good thing. Bodie comes round to Ray's several evenings a week with some sort of story; laughing generally, or once still high with the sound of bullets, that weird light in his eyes that could flip over into something deep and dull that brought on nightmares. Ray had learned over time how to bring him down gently from that, but of course Ferguson had just taken him out and got them both stinking drunk, and apparently Ferguson is hilarious pissed.

Ray is going to be back on active service in three weeks – two, if he can convince his doctor. In the meantime he walks – anything to get out of the house - and spends too much time thinking. He is too often alone; he is almost sure this is why Bodie's visits have started to seem so vital, so much like all the light and sound and colour of the day.

When Ray is well, Ferguson is going to be partnered with some ex-marine who's currently finishing training. So everything is temporary, and Ray isn't getting Bodie back because Bodie isn't gone, this is just a holding pattern, just an intermission, an anomaly. And it's great that Bodie isn't hating it.

Ray, on the other hand, is angry, more than angry, is something that flips between want and envy with the frenzy of a hooked fish dying, and he's almost certain he knows why and absolutely certain he doesn't want to.


End file.
